Malaikat Tak Bersayap
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Ulquiorra sempat memandangi langit-langit kamarnya, membayangkan ia tengah menatap langit biru dimana para malaikat terbang dengan membawa kebahagiaan. Sambil tersenyum, Ulquiorra menutup lagi matanya. UlquiHime. Mild AU. Mind to RnR?


Fuwaaaah~! Halo, semuanya! Cha akhirnya kepikiran buat bikin UlquiHime. Umm... fic ini buat siapa ya? Buat **kamu** deh, yang suka sama UlquiHime. Oh ya, ratednya M untuk _heavy theme_. Jadi tidak ada adegan gore ataupun lemon di sini. Hihihi...

_Please enjoy this story, minna_!

* * *

Hidup itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Tapi hidup itu juga tidak sesulit menyelesaikan sebuah teka teki silang sampai tuntas. Hidup itu sederhana—lahir, hidup bahagia sebagai anak-anak, menghadapi berbagai masalah saat tumbuh dewasa, dan meninggal. Siklusnya tidak akan pernah berubah.

Tinggal bagaimana takdir menentukan dan membedakan bagaimana hidup setiap manusia akan berjalan.

**-#-**

**An UlquiHime Fic**  
**Mild AU**

**-#-**

**Malaikat Tak Bersayap**  
**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**-#-**

Malam itu bulan di langit Tokyo berbentuk sabit, Ulquiorra kecil meringkuk dalam selimutnya yang hangat, usianya delapan tahun. Hari ini ayahnya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk seperti biasa, sambil membawa seorang perempuan cantik berambut oranye kalem. Kalau Ulquiorra tidak salah dengar, Inoue namanya.

Ibunya sudah meninggal sejak ia masih sangat belia, bahkan ia tidak ingat lagi bagaimana rupa sang ibu. Satu-satunya yang Ulquiorra ingat adalah tatapan benci sang ibu kepada dirinya dan umpatan-umpatan penyesalan karena telah melahirkan anak sepertinya yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibanggakan. Hal yang paling sering dikutuk oleh ibunya adalah dirinya yang berkulit pucat, bahkan hampir sewarna dengan lantai marmer dingin tempatnya biasa digeletakkan begitu saja; tempatnya biasa meringkuk ketika kedua orang tuanya tidak ingin ia tidur di dalam rumah.

Lalu malam itu, sang ibu tewas—tewas mengenaskan di tangan ayahnya sendiri. Masih jelas terpatri dalam ingatan Ulquiorra malam saat ibunya tewas; petir saling menyahut, awan-awan hitam bergerombol dan saling bersinggungan, dan darah segar mengalir di lantai. Waktu itu Ulquiorra kecil masih berusia empat tahun—masih belum mengerti apa-apa, bahkan tidak tahu bahwa ibunya telah tiada sampai ia berdiri mematung di depan nisan sang ibu dengan pandangan kosong; tidak ada tetesan air mata apalagi rasa sedih.

Kemudian ayahnya jadi buronan polisi.

Ulquiorra kecil tinggal sendiri di dalam rumah sederhana itu, dengan mengais sampah milik tetangga, ia bisa makan setiap hari. Hingga dua tahun berlalu, tubuhnya semakin kurus dan ringkih saja. Tidak ada yang peduli padanya—tidak kerabat, apalagi tetangga. Untuk apa mengasihani anak seorang buronan? Bisa-bisa disangka teman dari buronan itu.

Ketika Ulquiorra kecil berusia lima tahun, ayahnya kembali dari pelarian. Wajahnya berubah, operasi di wajah dan berbagai perawatan tubuh dilakukan sehingga membuat ia menjadi pria yang berbeda. Tidak ada tetangga yang curiga, hanya menganggap pria yang tiba-tiba datang ke rumah keluarga Schiffer itu adalah salah satu kerabat yang rela meluangkan waktunya untuk merawat Ulquiorra.

_BRAK_! _BRAK_! _BRAK_! _BRAK_! _BRAK_!

Suara gedoran pintu itu membuyarkan lamunan Ulquiorra. Anak berkulit pucat itu melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya kemudian menempelkan wajahnya di jendela. Kobaran api dari obor yang dipegang oleh beberapa tangga menyala-nyala—anak itu yakin sebentar lagi api itu akan membakar rumahnya.

Tapi Ulquiorra sudah memasrahkan hidup kepada kuasa-Nya.

Mati sekarang tidak ada bedanya dengan mati satu atau dua tahun lagi di tangan sang ayah. Dari awal takdir tidak pernah adil kepada Ulquiorra. Dari awal hidup Ulquiorra tidak ada artinya. Bagi Ulquiorra, jika ia harus menutup mata sekarang karena kobaran api yang menjilat tubuhnya, itu mungkin cara mati yang terbaik.

"BUNUH SAJA DIA!"

"KELUARGA TERKUTUK!"

"BAKAR! BAKAR!"

Selesai. Selesai sudah hidup sulit Ulquiorra. Selesai sudah penderitaan hidup Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra melompat naik ke atas tempat tidurnya lalu menarik selimutnya sampai sebatas dada dan menutup matanya sambil tersenyum.

Malam itu, tanggal satu Desember. Ulquiorra sempat memandangi langit-langit kamarnya, membayangkan ia tengah menatap langit biru dimana para malaikat terbang dengan membawa kebahagiaan. Sambil tersenyum, Ulquiorra menutup lagi matanya.

Ia telah menyerahkan hidup pada-Nya.

* * *

Malam itu, bulan di langit Hueco Mundo berbentuk bulan sabit—karena tidak pernah ada fase lain. Selama menjadi _hollow_ di sana, Ulquiorra tidak pernah melihat gerhana, bulan purnama, atau cerah matahari sekalipun. Selalu langit malam dengan sang ratu yang tengah tersenyum sinis ke arahnya; seolah mengucilkan dirinya, menertawakan garis kehidupannya yang tetap saja tidak bisa dibilang baik bahkan hingga dirinya menjadi _vasto lorde_.

Tapi Ulquiorra tidak pernah mengemis hidup pada siapapun.

Ia bertahan hidup sendirian, dikucilkan kemudian dibuang dari gerombolannya; karena dia berbeda, Ulquiorra jauh lebih kuat daripada teman-teman sekawanannya yang ia temui segera setelah ia menjadi _hollow_ yang terdampar di Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorra adalah satu dari kawanan _hollow_-_hollow_ bersayap yang berbeda. Dan sialnya, mayoritas dari kawanan _hollow_ bersayap itu berwarna hitam—sementara dirinya berwarna putih.

Bahkan ia dilahirkan kembali dengan keadaan berbeda daripada yang lain.

Malam itu Ulquiorra sadar dan berhenti memakan _hollow_, ia duduk terpekur di tengah-tengah padang pasir Las Noches, dibawah sebuah pohon kering berwarna putih. Satu-satunya pohon putih diantara pohon hitam yang memenuhi padang pasir Las Noches. Ulquiorra merasa dirinya sama berbedanya dengan pohon putih itu. Ulquiorra duduk di sana. Sesekali angin bertiup cukup kencang dan butiran-butiran pasir mengotori sayap putihnya.

Tapi memangnya Ulquiorra peduli?

Masa bodoh dengan butiran-butiran pasir itu. Masa bodoh dengan langit kelam Hueco Mundo. Masa bodoh dengan... hidupnya. Lagi-lagi kehidupan kedua ini tak ada artinya lagi untuk Ulquiorra. Ini sama saja. Tak ada bedanya dengan kehidupan saat ia menjadi Ulquiorra kecil dulu di _real world_.

Tidak ada yang peduli padanya. Tidak ada yang membutuhkannya untuk hidup. Bahkan jika besok Ulquiorra matipun tidak akan ada yang menangis untuknya. Hidup memang terlalu keras padanya. Dan hidup keras itu perlahan-lahan mengikis hati Ulquiorra yang seputih kapur hingga menjadi debu. Hingga menjadi debu tak berharga yang sangat mudah untuk ditiup angin.

_Tek_.

Satu dari dahan pohon itu patah. Ah, pohon ini sudah rapuh rupanya. Ulquiorra kemudian berdiri dan memandangi pohon itu—pohon yang begitu kesepian, sendirian di tengah padang pasir Las Noches. Ia menggoyangkannya sedikit. Masih kokoh. Pohon itu tetap berdiri. Beberapa dahan mirip duri yang cukup besar memenuhi beberapa dahannya.

_Tek_.

Ulquiorra mematahkan salah satu dari dahan penuh duri itu. Memandanginya dalam-dalam. Sangat dalam. Kemudian ia memukulkan dahan itu ke tanduk putihnya.

_Tuk_. _Trang_!

Pecah. Dahan itu cukup kuat untuk memecahkan topeng putihnya.

Lalu untuk pertama kalinya Ulquiorra merasa dirinya bodoh.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer?"

_Vasto lorde_ _stoic_ itu menjatuhkan dahan di pegangannya, kemudian menoleh. Seorang laki-laki yang memiliki rambut cokelat memandangnya dengan hangat.

...dengan hangat.

Malam itu tanggal satu Desember, jika saja Ulquiorra ingat. Pria bernama Sousuke Aizen itu akan menjadi malaikat bersayap hitam merubah takdirnya. Merubah hidupnya yang tidak pernah berarti menjadi sebuah cerita yang tidak akan selesai jika dikisahkan dalam sebuah buku.

* * *

Malam itu bulan di langit istana Las Noches berbentuk sabit, tidak mengherankan karena letak Las Noches ada di Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorra memandangi gadis berambut oranye kalem di depannya tanpa minat. Gadis itu baru saja menghabiskan makan malamnya beberapa saat lalu. Kini ia tengah memandangi langit dari jendela kecil dalam kamar tahanan khusus untuknya itu.

Nama gadis itu Orhime Inoue.

Inoue. Ulquiorra tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah melupakan nama itu, nama wanita yang dibawa oleh ayahnya saat malam terakhir hidupnya sebagai manusia. Ulquiorra tidak pernah menyangka bahwa wanita kotor itu memiliki seorang anak.

"Hei, Ulquiorra-kun, boleh aku bercerita sedikit kepadamu?"

"..."

Bagi Orihime, diamnya Ulquiorra adalah iya.

"Waktu aku kecil dulu, aku tinggal hanya bersama kakakku, namanya Sora. Kakak bilang kalau ibuku adalah seorang pelacur dan ayahku adalah seorang pemabuk. Aku tidak ingat wajah ibu atau ayahku, tapi meskipun mereka sering mencoba untuk membunuhku, aku tetap sayang pada mereka."

_Bodoh_.

"Kemudian saat aku SMP, kakakku meninggal. Kemudian aku tinggal sendirian dengan dibantu kerabatku, dengan syarat aku harus mendapat nilai bagus. Tapi tetap saja, uang bulanan darinya kadang tidak cukup," Orihime memeluk lututnya.

_Minta saja lebih kalau begitu_.

"Aku sering merasa kesepian, tapi aku senang, aku masih punya Tatsuki-chan di sampingku. Tapi ketika aku di rumah, aku jadi kesepian lagi. Tidak ada kakak, tidak ada siapa-siapa."

Ulquiorra tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ia tahu rasanya. Bahkan kalau boleh menyombongkan diri, ia adalah orang yang paling tahu bagaimana kesepiannya Orihime saat itu. Pasti sama seperti dirinya saat dulu sendirian di rumah tanpa ada yang peduli.

_Gadis ini bodoh_.

Ia bahkan masih bisa tersenyum di sela-sela ceritanya. Sadarkah ia bahwa tidak ada sedikitpun kisah hidupnya yang terdengar indah?

"Kemudian aku bertemu dengan Kurosaki-kun, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun, dan... Kuchiki-san," Orihime tersenyum getir. "Kuchiki-san sangat baik padaku, tapi aku sering merasa dadaku sesak ketika ia ada di dekat Kurosaki-kun."

Sama nyeri dengan Ulquiorra saat ini. Rasa macam apa ini? Padahal Ulquiorra yakin bahwa hatinya sudah terkikis habis segera setelah ia menjadi _cuatro espada_. Bahkan lubang _hollow_ yang dimilikinya terletak di leher—lokasi terdekat dengan dada, tempat hatinya bersemayam. Sejak saat a menjadi _hollow_, Ulquiorra tidak pernah percaya akan keberadaan 'hati' yang tidak bisa ia lihat itu.

Gadis ini masih bisa mensyukuri hidupnya.

Memangnya dia siapa? Malaikat yang sering ada dalam dongeng itu? Memangnya malaikat itu benar-benar ada dan bukannya hanya khayalan belaka? Namun dilihat dari senyum di wajah gadis itu, ia tidak sedang berpura-pura.

Hari itu tanggal dua puluh sembilan November, dua hari sebelum hari ulang tahun Ulquiorra. Seorang malaikat bersayap putih membangkitkan semangat hidup Ulquiorra.

* * *

Malam itu bulan di langit Rukongai berbentuk purnama. Bulan purnama pertama yang Ulquiorra lihat sepanjang hidupnya. Distrik tujuh puluh tiga Rukongai Barat, kalau tidak salah ingat, Fugai nama distrik ini.

Tempat para pembunuh seperti hewan buas tinggal.

Sudah delapan kali ia hampir terbunuh sejak saat Ulquiorra terdampar di sini. Hanya satu hal yang ia syukuri: tidak ada yang akan mempermasalahkan warna kulitnya yang pucat jika ia tetap berada di sini.

"_Hati, apa itu hati?"_

Kini pembicaraan bodoh itu seperti tidak mau pergi dari ingatan Ulquiorra. Membekas seperti karat yang melekat pada besi.

"_Apa aku bisa melihatnya jika aku membelah dadamu?"_

"_..."_

"_Atau aku bisa melihatnya jika menghancurkan tengkorakmu?"_

Lalu malam itu Ulquiorra menginjakkan kakinya keluar dari sebuah hutan—setelah membunuh belasan pemuda bodoh yang menantangnya malam itu. Sempat terlintas di benaknya; bagaimana bisa ia masih hidup sementara ia yakin ia telah bersatu dengan debu Las Noches? Apa mungkin karena di saat terakhir sebelum ia mati, yang membuatnya menghilang adalah tebasan dari pedang shinigami berambut oranye itu?

Memangnya tebasan itu sama dengan _konsou_?

"_Apakah kau takut padaku, Onna?"_

"_Aku tidak pernah takut padamu, Ulquiorra-kun."_

Apa kabarnya gadis itu? Apakah setelah Ulquiorra kalah, ia bisa pergi dari Las Noches dengan selamat? Apakah Aizen tidak membunuhnya? Ah, Ulquiorra ingin sekali tahu.

Malam itu, tanggal tiga puluh Desember, seorang malaikat tak bersayap menemukan hatinya yang selama ini bersembunyi di dalam dirinya. Bersembunyi dengan begitu cerdik hingga ia sendiri baru menemukannya kini.

Nama malaikat itu Ulquiorra Schiffer.

* * *

— **おわり**** —**

— **1889 words (story only)**** —**

* * *

**Catatan**:

#1 Urutan hollow: Hollow – Gillian – Adjuchas – Vasto Lorde – Arrancar  
#2 Fugai adalah nama salah satu distrik di Rukongai, hingga saat ini belum ada keterangan lebih lanjut selain Kensei Muguruma, Mashiro Kuna, dan timnya yang pernah ke sana.  
#3 Konsou adalah pengantaran arwah ke Soul Society.

#curhat: Ketika mengakhiri cerita ini... yang Cha pikirkan pertama adalah bagaimana caranya itu Ulquiorra bisa ada di Soul Society? Hihihi... :) Ah, semoga kamu bisa berimajinasi sendiri kenapa Ulquiorra bisa ada di sana. ^^

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
